


Sharks (Акулы)

by AlexMarek



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMarek/pseuds/AlexMarek
Summary: Теперь у Юксаре есть сын, и ему надо понять, что с ним делать.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 1





	Sharks (Акулы)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296948) by [Sp00py](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py). 



Когда наступило лето, и пастельные пестрины весны сменились насыщенными зелеными цветами и оттенками мягких, спелых фруктов, в Муми-дол пришел Юксаре. Он расположился на веранде и иногда спал в гамаке Муми-папы, а иногда — в цветниках на крыше. Все поначалу подумали, что он захотел навестить Снусмумрика, узнав, что он тоже здесь, однако Юксаре практически не проявлял интереса к нему — несмотря на то, что Снусмумрик поначалу был крайне заинтересован _им_.  
Всем, у кого были глаза, было очевидно, что Снусмумрик намеренно пытается сесть рядом с ним или заговорить, чего с другими он никогда не делал. А когда становилось понятно, что Юксаре не собирается отвечать, Снусмумрик натягивал свою шляпу на уши (что значило, что он смущен и взволнован, и пытается не выдать всего того, что сидит у него в голове), пыхтел и вздыхал, и прятался в лесу или где-то еще, где Снусмумрики прячутся, когда они стыдятся чего-то. Он не играл на губной гармошке, и не курил на мосту, и не рыбачил, и каждый из жителей Муми-дола грустнел, глядя на него, потому что каждый сильно волновался за этого скитальца. Особенно Муми-тролль.  
— Папа, — подошел он к отцу в один из дней, когда тот читал газету за блинчиками с малиновым джемом. Муми-папа обернулся к нему. — Почему Юксаре не разговаривает со Снусмумриком?  
— Кто разберет этих Юксаре, — ответил Муми-папа. — Их ничего не заботит.  
— Но ведь он его отец. Зачем тогда он пришел в Муми-дол, если не навестить Снусмумрика?  
Муми-папа пожевал свою трубку, но ответа не нашел.  
— Может быть, он не знает, как быть папой, — Муми-мама осторожно вмешалась, увидев, что Муми-тролль грустнеет.  
— А может, он придурок, — добавила Малышка Мю, но на это никто не обратил внимания.  
— Ох, верно! Снусмумрик же потерялся, когда был совсем малышом. Его ведь выбросило на берег в корзинке, как Моисея, — воскликнул Муми-тролль. — Может, ты поговоришь с ним, папа? Ты лучший папа из всех, которых я знаю.  
Муми-папа покраснел. Всегда было приятно услышать похвалу, хотя он мог бы обойтись без знания о том, что Снусмумрик был найден в корзине, в то время как _ему_ досталась хозяйственная сумка.  
— Полагаю, если кто-то и может объяснить Юксаре что-то настолько сложное, но воздающееся, как отцовство, то это я.  
Муми-тролль хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Точно, ох, спасибо, папа! — он оббежал вокруг стола, чтобы обнять Муми-папу, а затем отодвинулся, — Но только Снусмумрику не говори. Его это наверняка смутит.  
— Ни слова, — согласился Муми-папа, который рад был помочь Снумумрику, хотя он никогда не нуждался ни в какой помощи, что было неправильно для кого-то настолько юного.  
— Ничем хорошим это не закончится, — предрекла Малышка Мю, а затем перелезла ближе к блинчикам Муми-тролля.  
***  
Юксаре покачивался в гамаке и курил, наблюдая за птичками, играющими в саду и ищущими в земле жуков и червей. Муми-папа подошел и облокотился на перила рядом с ним, зажег свою трубку и издал несколько многозначительных звуков, чтобы подготовить Юксаре к Разговору.  
— Снусмумрик, кажется, довольно много думает о тебе, — начал он. Юксаре качнулся в гамаке. — Если бы ты с ним заговорил, это очень много значило бы для него.  
— Очень много, — согласился Юксаре, всем своим видом сообщавший, что совершенно не собирается этого делать.  
Муми-папа погрыз свою трубку еще немного, а затем помолчал с полминуты. Муми-тролль надеется на него. Он не мог упасть в глазах своего сына.  
— Ты куришь _мой_ табак, спишь в _моём_ гамаке на _моей_ веранде, Юксаре. И, думаю, даже с твоей стороны я заслужил немного уважения за это.  
Юксаре прекратил раскачиваться.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить? — сказал он после нескольких секунд размышлений, без особого желания, но и без возражения в голосе. Его не особенно занимали разговоры, особенно такие серьезные, которые так любил вести Муми-папа, и особенно когда можно было дремать или веселиться вместо этого, но лучше уж поговорить, чем что-то делать.  
Муми-папа гордо расправил плечи.  
— Скажу как отец отцу, существуют определенные вещи, которых от нас ждут. Мы должны указывать нашим детям путь, поддерживать и обеспечивать их. Я знаю, что твой стиль жизни слегка _грубоват_ , но даже ты должен хоть немного о своем собственном сыне.  
— Снусмумрике? — переспросил Юксаре, просто чтобы удостовериться. Муми-папа фыркнул и нахмурился. — Он не нуждается во всех этих вещах. Тем более от меня.  
— Но хочет.  
— Разве? Я думал, он просто хочет поговорить со мной. Он выглядел весьма жаждущим этого, — Юксаре снова начал раскачиваться, болтая ногами, как корабельным рулем.  
— Он хочет, чтобы у него был отец, чего в этом удивительного? Я знаю, что ты не слишком хорош в этом, так что хотел дать тебе пару советов.  
— Как мило, — сказал Юксаре. — И что же ты посоветуешь?  
Муми-папа задумался. Легко было предлагать советы, в отличие от того, чтобы на самом деле их давать.  
— Ну, думаю, тебе стоит показать, что ты заботишься о нем. Когда он придет поговорить, не игнорируй его. Если он собирается на прогулку, пройдись вместе с ним. Делай что-то вместе с ним и учи его истинам об этом мире, чтобы ему не пришлось узнавать их самостоятельно.  
— Никогда не видел, что ты занимаешься чем-то из этого со своим сыном.  
Муми-папа раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Да, но… Муми-тролль, он… отличается. Он не настолько чуткий, как Снусмумрик.  
Это была ложь от начала до конца, и даже Юксаре понимал, что Муми-тролль внутри такой же мягкий, как снаружи, а Снусмумрик был маленьким, грубым и диким, но Юксаре не хотелось спорить. У Муми-папы всегда были свои идеи по поводу устройства мира, и оспаривание их не имело особого смысла, особенно когда тот нервничал.  
Это, однако, породило интересный вопрос, хотя Муми-папа не совсем этого хотел. Насколько Юксаре вообще волнует Снусмумрик? Он пришел чтобы посмотреть на своего сына, свалившегося, словно снег на голову, и решить, что он чувствует по этому поводу. И решил, что это все выглядит как слишком большая морока. А теперь Снусмумрик мешает еще и его условиям для сна.  
Юксаре вылез из гамака и потянулся.  
— Ладно, — просто ответил Юксаре, а затем проскользнул мимо Муми-папы, чтобы выследить сына и заняться установлением связи с ним.  
Муми-папа выпустил струйку дыма.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, наблюдая, как Юксаре направляется к Снусмумриковой палатке. Когда тот нагнулся, чтобы нырнуть туда, Муми-папа зашел в дом, чтобы сообщить Муми-троллю о том, как хорошо продвигается дело.  
***  
Снусмумрика в палатке не было, однако Юксаре решил оглядеться и узнать о нем побольше. У него было не слишком богатое имущество: спальный мешок, пара кастрюль, немного всякой всячины, высовывающейся из его рюкзака, и акулий зуб, свисающий с центральной перекладины. Юксаре отвязал его, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Если он не ошибался, это был тот самый зуб, что был у Муми-папы раньше. Юксаре он нравился за его беспечное, морское происхождение. Даже он мог оценить хорошую метафору.  
Он вылез из палатки, крепко сжав акулий зуб в кулаке, и огляделся в поисках выделяющихся оттенков весенней зелени, что носил Снусмумрик. Он заметил их далеко впереди, возле края леса, где они маячили как лесные огоньки. Юксаре ускорил шаг, чтобы нагнать Снусмумрика до того, как он скроется в лесу.  
Снусмумрик заметил его и остановился, сжав лапки в карманах. Он уже и не думал о том, что Юксаре направляется к нему, и был уверен, что тот пробежит мимо, будто Снусмумрика здесь и не было, однако он всё еще надеялся. И ждал.  
Когда Юксаре остановился возле него, слегка растрепанный, Снусмумрик приготовился держать взгляд приклеенным к земле.  
— Снусмумрик? — окликнул его Юксаре, потому что теперь Снусмумрик выглядел не в настроении разговаривать.  
— Да? — спросил он поздние цветы, белые и истоптанные ногами Юксаре.  
Юксаре решил, что он плох в этом. Он не намеревался специально все портить, напротив, старался так, как никогда раньше. Он надеялся, что Муми-папа оценит его старания.  
— Куда тебе нравится ходить, когда ты хочешь сбежать из долины?  
Снусмумрик поднял глаза, услышав вопрос. Они были большие и карие, как у олененка, но до странного невыразительные.  
— К океану, — ответил он как-то неуверенно.  
Вообще-то он ходил по разным местам, и все они ему нравились, но он решил выбрать то, что понравилось бы Юксаре. Будь перед ним кто-то другой, он бы так не раздумывал.  
— Да, — сказал он уже решительней. — Мне нравится океан.  
Юксаре улыбнулся, все еще сжимая пальцы вокруг акульего зуба в кармане.  
— Мне тоже нравится океан.  
Снусмумрик поправил свою шляпу, чувствуя себя неловко. Им недоставало какого-то нормального, естественного чувства.  
— Хочешь сходить туда? — предложил он.  
Снусмумрик принял звук, который издал Юксаре, за согласие, и повел его через высокие, мощные деревья. Юксаре шел за ним как кот, не издавая ни звука. Как только они достигли берега, Снусмумрик почувствовал себя лучше.Он и вправду любил океан, и даже Юксаре казался завороженным сверкающими волнами, нежно оглаживающими песок. День был спокойным и ясным, и океан вторил ему своим ленивым покачиванием и глубокой, неподвижной темнотой.  
Снусмумрик рискнул улыбнуться Юксаре, будучи обрадованным тем, что может разделить все это с ним даже больше, чем ожидал. Он не знал, почему так хотел понравиться Юксаре (и в каком-то маленьком закутке его сознания сидело размышление о том, как другие относятся к нему, что слегка его огорчало), и это была внезапная, странная и слегка пугающая обеспокоенность тем, что другие о нем думают.  
Храня вполне дружелюбное молчание, они прошли еще немного по линии прибоя, и Снусмумрик, расслабившись, начал заходить в воду, поодаль от Юксаре. Юксаре устроился на прогретом солнцем песке, пока Снусмумрик дразнил волны. Тот снял ботинки, чтобы зайти глубже, и никак не приглашал Юксаре присоединиться. Он прекрасно знал, как быть в одиночестве, даже вместе с кем-то. Хотя Юксаре не сомневался в том, что Снусмумрик его сын, он видел в нем Мюмлу. Он двигался так, как его сёстры и мать, легко танцуя вместе с морем.  
Снусмумрик вернулся и сел рядом, утопив мокрые пальцы в песке. Он вздохнул, ощущая себя совершенно счастливым просто от того, что может глазеть на волны. А затем он почувствовал на себе оценивающий взгляд и понял, что Юксаре все это время наблюдал за ним своими тревожащими синими глазами. Иллюзия покоя разрушилась. Он подтянул к себе колени, как краб-отшельник, прячущийся в раковине.  
Юксаре приподнялся и протянул руку, чтобы взять лицо Снусмумрика за подбородок и уставиться в его пустые ланьи глаза. Он рассматривал его лицо, круглое и испещренное следами многих дней дикой жизни. Юксаре не знал, сколько Снусмумрику лет. Времена года сменяли друг друга, и все, что имело значение, это то, когда выращивают еду и когда наступает время впадать в спячку. Однако Юксаре мог сказать, что Снусмумрик ничего не знает о людях. Конечно, он знал многое о пещерах в горах и о лесах, о свирепых штормах и тихих полянах, но, судя по тому, что Юксаре слышал и видел, люди Снусмумрику даже не особенно нравились и в основном только смущали. Он даже не мог посмотреть Юксаре в глаза.  
Он отпустил Снусмумрика и встал, затем протянул ему лапу. Юксаре показалось, что сейчас как раз пришло время рассказать Снусмумрику о мире, или о чем там Муми-папа говорил. Он понимал, чего Снусмумрику недостает, и мог бы восполнить это, ведь он-то вполне любил людей, покуда они были не слишком напыщенными или раздражающими, и особенно если они любили веселиться. Однако Юксаре не готов был действовать сразу, а потому решил прогуляться, пока слова не найдутся сами. Он помог Снусмумрику подняться на ноги, и они снова пошли вдоль длинного пустынного берега.Снусмумрик помедлил с минуту, прежде чем сжать лапку Юксаре и подстроиться под ритм его шагов.  
— Муми-папа сказал, что ты бы хотел, чтобы у тебя был папа, — начал Юксаре. — Правда?  
Снусмумрик что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Юксаре подождал.  
— У меня никогда его не было, так что не знаю.  
Они снова продолжили путь в тишине, каждый наедине с собственными мыслями. Они прошли мимо изгибов выветренных валунов, отмечавших край утеса и пещеру.  
— А еще он спросил, волнуюсь ли я о тебе, — сказал Юксаре.  
Снусмумрик взглянул на него, но лишь на мгновение. Он не мог заставить себя задать вопрос.  
— Муми-папа должен заботиться о своей собственной семье, — пробормотал он.  
Юксаре хмыкнул, а затем захохотал, хлопнув Снусмумрика по спине. Снусмумрик недоуменно посмотрел на него, однако Юксаре не мог сказать, почему эти слова, произнесенные в таком тоне настолько серьезным Снусмумриком, были такими смешными. А они были. Может, его чувство юмора просто имеет несколько иную природу, чем у Юксаре.  
Снусмумрик осторожно улыбнулся. Хохот встал Юксаре поперек горла, и он снова задался вопросом, насколько его заботит Снусмумрик. Он был просто-напросто незнакомцем, кровное родство ничего особо не значило. Но он любил океан, и мог рассмешить Юксаре, и танцевал как Мюмла. И сейчас… Юксаре прекрасно понимал самого себя, и он не был уверен, переживает ли он за Снусмумрика или просто наслаждается его компанией сейчас, что позже ему надоест. Снусмумрик, в конце-концов, всегда возвращался в Муми-дол. Это было тревожным знаком — такая настойчивая тяга найти тех, кто заботился бы о нем.  
— Я думаю, — наконец медленно произнес Юксаре, облекая в слова житейскую мудрость, пока он скидывал собственные ботинки и наклонялся, чтобы подвернуть штанины. Он всегда плыл по течению, пока это течение подходило ему, и это никогда еще его не подводило. Снусмумрик послушно и зачарованно последовал за ним на мелководье. Здесь дно было покрыто мелкой галькой, которая перекатывалась под ногами, слегка взмучивая воду.  
— Я думаю, — начал он снова, отойдя довольно далеко, — тебе не следует так сильно цепляться за кровные узы.  
— Ох, — вырвалось у Снусмумрика, и Юксаре практически расслышал в этом слабом звуке, как улетучивается его радость.  
— Я не знаю тебя. А знаешь ли ты меня?  
— Я хотел бы.  
Юксаре вытянул руку к солнцу, наблюдая, как оно дробится меж его пальцев. Все это было таким _официозным_. Жизнь должна быть простой, без всяких заморочек. Люди приходят и уходят, и в общем-то не имеет значения, кто и когда. Мюмла как-то умудрилась вырастить детей, игнорируя их, и никто не обратил на это внимания, но как только у Юксаре появился сын, все стали ждать от него чего-то. И его сын тоже.  
— Иди сюда, — махнул он Снусмумрику на место перед ним.  
Он положил лапы на Снусмумриковы плечи, и снова оглядел его лицо, в то время как Снусмумрик смущенно покраснел и уставился куда-то в сторону. Он выглядел угрюмым и своенравным, и все это действительно было слишком большой морокой. Ничто не волновало Юксаре настолько сильно, да и Снусмумрик был словно камень.  
И Юксаре толкнул его.  
Пока Снусмумрик барахтался в своем внезапно потяжелевшем от воды плаще, Юксаре обдумал, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Вполне нормально, ему ни капли не было жаль. На самом деле, было даже забавно наблюдать за тем, как Снусмумрик шипит и молотит руками по воде. Гораздо больше походило на юмор, который он понимал.  
Юксаре шагнул вперед и сел на Снусмумрика верхом, опустившись на колени. Снусмумрик оперся на локти, выныривая, его шляпа съехала на лоб. Он смог сдвинуть ее с глаз, прежде чем лапа в перчатке накрыла его лицо и толкнула голову обратно под воду. Вырвавшуюся струйку пузырьков смыло волнами. Снусмумрик изо всех сил пытался ухватиться за Юксаре, мгновенно осознав опасность ситуации, в которой он оказался. Он был наивным, но не глупым.  
Вскоре он начал всерьез бороться, и Юксаре вцепился другой лапой в волосы Снусмумрика. Он сжал ноги, чтобы Снусмумрик не смог выскользнуть. Это было просто — гравитация, вода и тяжесть собственного тела делали работу за него.  
Он тотчас остановился бы, почувствуй он хоть каплю заботы о Снусмумрике.  
Юксаре тщательно изучал лицо Снусмумрика, извивавшегося и бившегося в дюйме или двух от поверхности. Оно выглядело как во сне — увеличенное и изломанное водой, губы крепко сжаты, а глаза широко распахнуты и безотрывно смотрящие на Юксаре, хотя он все еще не мог прочитать эмоций в них. Как будто кукла, раскрашенная бледно-синим и темно-темно коричневым. Юксаре знал все обо снах, и как они исчезают, призрачные, но осязаемые как любое воспоминание. Снусмумриковы короткие ногти, раздирающие лицо Юксаре, были, тем не менее, слишком уж реальными, поэтому Юксаре отклонился назад, и теперь пальцы Снусмумрика царапали только воздух и толстую ткань его куртки.  
Снусмумрик был как зверь, маленький кот с длинными когтями, паникующий и дикий, чья жизнь была целиком в руках Юксаре. Досадно, что они не знали пощады. Тонкая красная струйка выбилась из-под ладони Юксаре и лишь растворилась в воде.  
Если бы Юксаре остановился сейчас, Снусмумрик отделался бы парой синяков и кровоточащим носом. Он бы оправился. Юксаре даже смог бы как-нибудь это объяснить. Люди доверчивы, особенно когда они отчаянно хотят во что-то поверить.  
Юксаре не хотелось ничего объяснять.  
Снусмумрикова борьба превратилась в беспорядочные спазмы, вырвалось больше пузырей, и он дернулся под Юксаре, вопреки своим инстинктам глотая морскую воду. Его нога зарылась в гальку, ища опору, соскользнула, поднимая маленькие вихри песка. Он впился в плащ Юксаре, сжимая пальцы до боли, пытаясь подняться.  
Он был так _близко_. Поверхность, словно тонкая ртутная плёнка, болезненно ярко сверкала над ним, темный силуэт Юксаре колебался и изгибался. Его глаза болели, и его легкие болели, и его сердце болело, особенно оно. Кровь тяжело билась в его ушах подобно волнам.  
Медленно-медленно его лапки разжались и со всплеском упали в воду. Он перестал вертеться между коленей Юксаре.  
Юксаре подождал еще несколько секунд, а затем поднялся. Снусмумрик качался прямо под поверхностью, его волосы как ореол вокруг него, желтый шарф безмятежно дрейфовал. Его шляпа плавала как листок в нескольких футах от него, пропитываясь водой, чтобы вскоре скрыться под ней. Его кукольное лицо с широко раскрытыми глазами и маленьким темным овалом рта, исторгнувшего последние несколько пузырьков, было непроницаемым. Он действительно, взаправду был мёртв. Юксаре представил, о чем он думал, когда умирал, если он вообще о чем-то думал.  
Юксаре ни разу не захотел отпустить его, а теперь он решил больше никогда не думать о Снусмумрике.  
***  
Юксаре прошел мимо ботинок Снусмумрика, стоявших прямо на краю волн и так и ожидающих, чтобы их смыло приливом, прошел мимо Снусмумриковой палатки, клапаны которой колыхались теплым летним ветерком. Здесь сидела Малышка Мю, скармливая прутики огню, который она зажгла в собранном Снусмумриком костровище, сама как маленькое пламя среди зелени. Она глянула на Юксаре, в его промокшей одежде и с царапинами на лице, наблюдая за ним своими проницательными, подозревающими глазами.  
— Где Снусмумрик? — окликнула она его.  
Он пожал плечами и махнул куда-то в сторону океана.  
— В последний раз я видел его где-то там.  
Она подкинула в огонь большой прут, который громко затрещал. Древесина была слишком сырой, чтобы гореть нормально, и едкого дыма от нее было больше, чем огня.  
— Ты вернешься?  
Юксаре нравилась Малышка Мю, которая с самого рождения была умной, и забавной, и странноватой, и они понимали друг друга, поэтому он не видел смысла лгать или просто пройти мимо.  
— Не думаю. Скажи Муми-папе, что я не слишком гожусь в отцы.  
— Я могла это сказать и не глядя на тебя. Да я и говорила.  
— Жаль, что никто не слушают таких маленьких Мюмл, как ты.  
Малышка Мю нахмурилась и фыркнула, а затем посмотрела в сторону океана. Юксаре снова пошел, засунув лапы в карманы. Он лениво перекатывал в пальцах акулий зуб, навсегда покидая Муми-дол.


End file.
